The High Priestess of Olympus at Hogwarts
by AlleyKat2134
Summary: Natalia La Rose was a very special demigod. She was a hero of the Titan war and was dubbed the High Priestess of Olympus. But what happens when Natalia, Percy and co. have to go to Hogwarts to help kill Voldemort? Will they succeed in their quest or will they fail? Read to find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid and there might be some swearing...maybe. *ABANDONED*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Unfortunately:(**

**This is my first fanfiction. Please be nice. Reviews would be nice as well:D I love PJO and HP and I have been obsessed with PJOHP crossovers for a while now and I wanted to try write one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

There was once a time when the 12 Olympians wanted a powerful hero. A hero who would do all of their biddings, not just their Olympian parent. So that is just what they did. They each pulled one strand of hair and combined them with the magic of Hecate. With that done, they inserted this piece of DNA into a mortal woman, Astrid La Rose. They watched over the progress of this special woman, for she was carrying one of the most important hopes of world, both mortal and godly.

As the months passed, the mortal, Astrid, was blessed. No harm came unto her and good fortune was attracted to her like a magnet.

And so, 9 months later, Natalia Verity La Rose was born. She had hair as black as a raven feathers, lips shaped perfectly and as red as blood and skin that even Snow White would be jealous of. But what were most peculiar were her eyes. They were violet, but changed colour with her mood.

She was just a baby but all the hopes, dreams and schemes of the Olympian gods lay on her shoulders.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHHH…Poor kid. I know this chapter may seem a little…serious and short but that was only to introduce a very important OC into my story and the chapter will get longer, I promise. Oh, and she and Percy will be the main leaders on the CHB ppl. Hope you enjoyed it and read the next chapter!**

**~AlleyKat2134**


	2. We receive a very different quest

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own PJO or HP. Though I wish I did…**

**This is set in HBP and after the Titan war. There probably won't be much romance coz I'm not really fond of that mushy stuff but there will be references to Percabeth. Please review. It would be much appreciated. But if you don't wanna…oh well. Enjoy the chapter!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – 16 years later**

**Natalia POV**

"PERCY JACKSON, WAKE UP! CHIRON WANTS TO SEE US IN THE BIG HOUSE. GET UP NOW OR I WILL STAB YOU IN THE PLACE WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!" I yelled into Percy. It was 6 in morning and I had to drag myself out of bed because of Chiron. I was definitely not going to let my the stupid son of Poseidon get away with more sleep than me.

Percy bolted out of bed so fast that he would have smashed his head into mine if I hadn't moved out of the way. "Please don't! I'm getting up, I'm getting up! Geez, why does the violent one always have to wake me up?" He grumbled.

"What was that, dearie? Did I hear you say something?" I asked sweetly. I laughed at him as he violently shook his head. "I'll meet you at the Big House, k? Oh, and good morning Seaweed Brain. Don't you dare go back to bed," I added as an afterthought.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, all the cabin counsellors were gathered around our Ping - Pong table waiting for Chiron to begin the meeting. Butch was drawing on the table. Travis and Connor Stoll were busy drawing on Clovis's face and shoving pencils up his nose. Percy was fiddling with Riptide. Annabeth was busy reading a book about Ancient Greek architecture and Clarisse was throwing her knife into the table again and again. Drew was busy looking in her mirror and desperately trying to fix her make up while Lou Ellen was busy messing up Drew's make up every few seconds. Any minute now, Lou was going to be turned into a bug by Aphrodite. Even Nico had started playing a game of pinochle with three other skeletons he summoned. And Nico was meant to be the most patient of all of us. If you don't have ADHD, then you wouldn't understand, but for hyperactive and impulsive kids like us, waiting was like Chinese water torture.

At long last, Chiron walked in and sighed at us, as if expecting this behaviour, which he did. "Travis, please stop drawing on Clovis's face, or it will be completely overing in Sharpie in a few seconds. Connor, people need to use those pencils so stop sticking them up the poor boy's nose. Lou Ellen, stop messing with a daughter of Aphrodite's make up or their mother will turn you into something horrendous." After all the (playful) scoldings were given out to everyone, the meeting officially began.

"First, congratulations again to all of you for the defeat of Kronos and the Titans." Travis and Connor cheered. "However, I recently received a message from an old friend of mine. Our world was not the only one plagued by war and he has requested for our help."

Everyone sat up straighter, suddenly alert. Clarisse grinned at the prospect of another war to fight, while the rest of our group looked grim. We all knew that a war entailed death and we all knew what loss felt like. If we could help and minimise the death toll in this war, then we would.

Chiron continued: "However, they are not like us. They are mortal, but gifted with the magic of Hecate." The rest of us were confused. If they were gifted by Hecate didn't that mean they were demigods like us?

"So they're like me?" Lou asked.

"Yes, but not exactly. You see, these people possess the talent for magic, but they are not Hecate's children. They are mortals. I, uh, I think they call themselves wizards and witches." Chiron explained. The rest of us were stunned. Wizards and witches? I didn't think they existed. Sure, Lou could technically count as a witch but everyone thought only she and her sisters and brothers could do what they did.

But then again, if demigods existed, why not witches?

"Good point there, Natalia." Chiron commended. I realised too late that I had spoken my last thought out loud. "Now, I will be choosing some of you to go undercover to Hogwarts-"

He was interrupted when everyone snorted and tried desperately to hold in their laughter. Hogwarts? Seriously? Were the founders high on weed or something when they built the school?

"- in England and befriend their 'hero', I suppose, and work with him to bring down the Dark Lord, Voldemort." Again, another snort. What was with British people? Did they have some naming disorder or something? **[No offence intended to Brits] **"Those going will be: Percy Jackson, Natalia La Rose, Annabeth Chase, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Nico di Angelo. I would invite Thalia but unfortunately she is with busy trying to recruit more Hunters at the moment. Those six will meet me by Thalia's pine an hour after this meeting so I can transport you to the platform. Any questions so far?"

Annabeth, being the smart one, shot her hand up and asked, "If we're going to blend in with witches and wizards, aren't we going to have to be able to do magic? I understand that it's no problem for Lou if she was going to come, but the rest of us can't do a bit of their magic. And what about supplies such as books? And our dyslexia. What about-"

"One question at a time please, Annabeth! But to answer your questions, the goddess Hecate has granted all 11 of you the temporary ability to use magic. However, you will be more powerful than the wizards, due to the fact that you already have divine blood running through your veins. All your supplies have already been sorted and transported to the school except for your wands, which I will be taking you all to buy. As for your dyslexia, Dumbledore, my friends and your future headmaster, has assured me that he can perform a translation charm on your books so they appear in Ancient Greek. No more questions? Right, those who have not been chosen for this question may leave. Those who have, I am going to give you a briefing of the wizarding world. Pay close attention-" This automatically made everyone but Annabeth and I to lose concentration. Oh well.

* * *

After the information session was over, all of us promised to try our best to maintain our cover until Dumbbell, or whatever his name was, decided to tell everyone about whom we really were. We could IM Camp at any time, but we would talk in Ancient Greek, just to be safe.

We all stumbled into our respective cabins and got packing. My mind was whirling with the information Chiron just provided us with. I remember Nico becoming extremely angry at the prospect that this Voldemort had not only defied death (and indirectly, defied his father), but he had also split his soul. Nico had raged for a full 10 minutes about the backlog and paperwork Voldemort was causing before we could get him to calm down. I wasn't too happy about that either.

_Well this is going to be an interesting year_, I thought.

I looked around my empty cabin. I sighed. I had my own cabin built for me when I arrived at camp. I was only 9 years old. My first friends here had been Annabeth. It had been only a few hours before I was claimed by not one, but all 12 Olympian gods and goddesses. They energy the claiming had taken from me left me tired and drained, but when I woke, I felt new power. I had been thought of as a freak for a few months, and then I was the scary one, as the power I gained from Hades began to grow stronger in me.

I remembered how Chiron had explained that though my real godly parent was indeed Hades, the other gods had decided to be my patrons.

Basically, I was probably the most powerful demigod out there today. I was dubbed a year later as 'the High Priestess of Olympus'.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was gathered around Thalia's pine. Chiron came to us in his wheelchair. People wouldlook at him strangely if he was walking about with his fetlocks on show.

"Oh yeah, Chiron you never told us how we were getting to England." Percy stated.

Chiron suddenly looked nervously at the Big Three children and at me. "We're…flying." He stated reluctantly and winced at the outburst from Percy and Nico. I had no problem with it, as Zeus was one of the patrons who actually kind of liked me.

"Zeus has sworn on the River Styx that he will not…try to kill you on the way to and from England. Other than that, he has forbidden you from going up in the air." Chiron explained hurriedly. That did nothing to soothe Percy and Nico though. They still looked terrified and all the way to JFK airport, they would glance up at the sky every minute or so and mutter a string of curses.

* * *

**Haha lol Percy and Nico. I'm sorry if you didnt enjoy it.**

**~AlleyKat2134**


	3. The Stolls almost break their noses

**Disclaimer: Do I own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter?**

**Me: PFFFFT no! I wish:P**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Natalia POV**

Everyone sighed with relief when we stepped off the plane alive. Percy had been practically hyperventilating all the way. I was still trying to gain some feeling in the arm Percy had been holding onto like a lifeline. All that swordplay had given him powerful arm muscles and it was not fun to have them used as a squeezing machine on you.

We met up with a man called Mr Weasely met us at the airport. The sign had our names written on them in English. I couldn't read it, as I was dyslexic, but I got the gist of it. I could still read Greek perfectly, though. American girl can't read English properly but can read Greek perfectly, go figure. Percy, however, obviously hadn't worked it out yet and was squinting at the board, trying to unscramble the words. In fact, all of the others were, even Annabeth. She was so smart that sometimes I forgot she had dyslexia. I sighed and led them over to Mr Weasely.

He drove through London while telling us about his family and took us through a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Apparently he had seven kids, six boys and one girl. I felt sorry for the girl. Apparently, the Stoll brothers reminded him of his twins. I hope we never get the chance to meet them. Two Stolls were already enough. Four would be the death of all of us.

We all crowded into the back of the Leaky Cauldron. It was totally empty except for a few trash cans. Mr Weasely pulled out a stick and began tapping at seemingly random bricks and the whole wall rotated itself into an archway.

We all stared, amazed at the wall, then at what lay behind the wall. Colourful shops lined the streets as people bustled around, doing their thing. I looked back at everyone and saw they all had the same reactions. I could literally see the cogs turning in the Stoll brothers' heads as they thought of pranks to pull and items to steal.

It seemed that Annabeth saw the same thing. "Travis and Connor Stoll, don't you _dare _do what I think you're going to do." Annabeth whispered strictly.

"Aww…come on! Look at all that stuff we could-"

"No absolutely not. You will both keep your hands firmly out of other people's bags and shops." I heard them mutter about Annabeth being a killjoy and a party pooper and whatnot so I turned and gave them my best Hades glare. It shut them up pretty quick.

* * *

Robes and uniforms were very quick to buy. We all already knew our sizes and all we had to do was wait for the woman to come back with the robes. The uniform was a plain white button down shirt, a tie, a grey jumper and grey skirts for girls, grey pant for boys. The robes were entirely black and looked very old fashioned. I wasn't going to be wearing them anytime soon.

Ollivander's Wand Shop was apparently the world's best wand shop. It was small, dingy shop lined with rectangular boxes. An old man with saggy wrinkles and Einstein hair walked out from between two shelves and smiled.

"Ah, new students, eh? You look a little old for first years but no matter. Who would like to receive their new wand first?"

Turns out, the wand picking process took longer than we thought. Almost none of the wands Ollivander gave us were remotely suitable and none of them 'chose' us for a while, until Annabeth gasped. Grey and white sparks were coming from the wand she was holding.

"Ah, I see a wand has finally chosen you. Blood Wood, dragon heartstring, 10 ½ inches long, slightly springy. Are you very intellectual?Bllod Wood and dragon heartstring is a very good combination for people who are based around the fire element and those who are passionate and open in their thinking"

We all stared as Annabethstammered a lie to Ollivander, surprised he could gain that information form Annabeth just from her wand.

After quite some time all of us finally had wands. Mine was alder with dragon heartstring, was 11 inches long and unyielding. It had elegant carvings along the wand and was painted pitch black. As all our other things had already been taken care of we all trooped back to the Leaky Cauldron to rest.

* * *

The next day we were driven to Kings Cross Station early by Mr Weasely, who had to rush back home to pick up his kids. I vaguely remembered Chiron saying something about a wall but I couldn't remember the rest. Annabeth had her 'thinking face' on. She couldn't remember either. Oh great. I guess we were just going to wing it then.

Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he was, was running along the station yelling the out the station numbers.

"…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…WHERE IS 9¾?"

We all winced. People were looking at him strangely, as if he needed to be admitted to an asylum, or maybe even sent to some place far away from them…like Alcatraz. Sighing, I ran towards him, reluctantly followed by the others.

We wandered around Kings Cross for a very long while. Finally, after I racked my brains for information, I remembered. "Oh, we have to run at the wall and that will take us to the Hogwarts station!"

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I remember that?" Annabeth cried. We all stared at her. Annabeth forgot something? The world had officially ended.

Travis and Connor, being the jokesters and idiots they were, yelled "OK LETS TRY IT!" They took off towards a wall together, laughing madly.

Annabeth looked up at the numbers, face-palmed and shouted after them "NO DON'T! THAT'S NOT THE-" But too late. Travis ran straight into the wall while Connor, who was a little behind Travis, tried to stop but was going too fast to. He ran into the wall as well.

We all howled with laughter at the brothers until we couldn't breathe properly.

"Did they just run into a solid wall?" A voice said behind us. We whipped around and came face to face with a pair of identical twins boys with red hair and freckles and looked like Mr Weasely. They were laughing their heads off with the rest of us.

Percy took a deep breath to control his laughter and replied with a simple 'Yeah' before collapsing with laughter again.

Annabeth stomped up to the Stolls and face-palmed herself. "You idiots! Couldn't you read the numbers? You ran at the wall between 8 and 9, not 9 and 10, you absolute dolts. What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh so you guys are going to Hogwarts?" Redhead twin 1 asked.

"Coz it's that wall you're meant to run into." The other said, pointing in the totally wrong direction. Shrugging, Connor got up and ran into another wall. We couldn't take it anymore. We were going to die if we didn't stop laughing to breathe. When we looked back at the twins, they had already run off to the right wall and passed through onto the platform, laughing their heads off.

Finally, we all calmed down and walked to the wall with the numbers 9 and 10. I screwed my eyes shut and waited for the cry of pain Annabeth would make when she kissed the wall but it never came. I looked and she had disappeared. I sighed in relief and walked into the wall. I came out on the other side unharmed. There was a bright red steam engine train waiting at the platform. I snorted. It was very interesting and nice and all but did it have to be so clichéd?

As the rest of us came through the barrier and we made our way onto the train. We found an empty carriage and crowded in just as the train began to move.

The train ride was torture. We had nothing to do, nothing to say and nowhere to go. The three worst combinations for and ADHD child. The whole way there we fidgeted and squirmed in our seats.

When the torture finally ended we all trooped off the train. Chiron had mentioned that we would stay behind and a Professor…McGonagall, I think, would meet us.

From where we were standing I could only see a few towers of Hogwarts, but Annabeth was already babbling on about how amazing the architecture of the spires was and all that architecture psychobabble. Only I could understand her properly but I just could be bothered to keep up with her constant flattery of a non-living thing.

Suddenly, Percy looked up at all of us and asked, really confused, "Hey Nico and Lia can shadow travel and I can water travel right?" We all nodded, not really knowing where this was heading. "Then why didn't we just shadow or water travel straight to Hogwarts?" He continued.

All of us gaped at him and groaned. What happened to being the Seaweed Brain? He had thought of a brilliant way to escape the boredom of the train, albeit a bit late, and none of us had. Now, if he had just thought of that plan earlier then it would have been the perfect.

Only five minutes had passed since everyone had left but I was already on the verge of stabbing Travis when a woman who looked to be in her 50s or 60s walked up to us. She was wearing a pointed hat and bottle green robes. She took a look at us and said, "You must be the demigods. Come this way. Dumbledore would like to see you."


	4. We finally arrive at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own PJO or HP**

**Just a note: **

"This is speaking in English"

"This is speaking in Greek"

_This is thinking_

**That is all:)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Natalia POV**

As soon as the castle came in sight, Annabeth's psychobabble tripled in speed and enthusiasm. I had to admit though, it was an incredible sight. But that wasn't what got me interested in the castle. It was the fact that it was so big, which meant that it was guaranteed to have places to explore. I could already feel the curiosity and excitement building up inside me. You see, my fatal flaw is curiosity. Every hero has a fatal flaw, like Annabeth's is hubris and Percy's is loyalty, and I am not an exception. I suppose the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' could be used to describe some of the situations I have been in. Other times, it could save us from something that was coming, but I had overheard accidentally due to my curiosity. I didn't tell anyone what my flaw was though. If anyone knew, they could quite easily use it against me.

On our way to the castle, there wasn't much to see. However, we did pass a huge lake. That made Percy smile. From the way he suddenly looked so energetic, I would guess the lake was filled with salt water.

When we were in the castle, we all trooped up many flights of stairs and passed many paintings that actually _moved._ Nico and I seemed to know the majority of them, as most of them were dead. As we passed we could hear the portraits exclaiming about how they thought we were dead and asking what we were doing here at Hogwarts.

After maybe 100 flights of stairs (Ok, I exaggerate. Maybe it was only about 30) we stopped in front of a large gargoyle. It raised its head and asked in a gravelly voice, "Password?"

Everyone jumped in surprise. It was a little hard not to when a gargoyle that was clearly made of stone talked to you.

"Acid Pops" Professor McGonagall said in a loud clear voice and the gargoyle jumped aside and revealed a staircase, spiralling its way upwards. We all stepped onto the staircase and made our way up. McGonagall rapped on the door at the top of the stairs and we heard a voice say "Come in."

I walked into one of the weirdest offices I had ever seen. It was filled with weird objects. I looked into a glass orb thing sitting on the table and was suddenly looking at an unclear image of the golden eyes of Kronos. I yelled and scrambled backwards. The others looked at me in concern. I stood up quickly, brushing myself off. Though Hades' lesson about some things hadn't really registered in my mind, his lessons about never showing weakness did. And if there was one thing that I didn't do, it was yelp and fall over in any way, undignified or not.

"Ah, sorry about that. That was a Foe Glass. It allows the person to see their worst enemy. The closer the enemy is, the clearer you will see them in the Glass." An old, wise looking man sitting behind a desk said. He had a beard that was practically a mile long and wise, piercing blue eyes that twinkled with old mischief.

"Hello, Professor. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and these are my friends from Camp Half-Blood." We all stepped forward to introduce ourselves.

"Natalia La Rose, daughter of Hades and patroned by all the gods."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Travis-" Travis started.

"-and Connor-" Connor continued.

"-Stoll, sons of Hermes." They finished off together, grinning.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Dumbledore looked at each of us with his blue eyes. The way he looked at us…it made us feel like we were being x-rayed. It sent nasty shivers down my back.

"Well, most of you will fit in very well at this school. Especially you, Ms. Ellen. Now there are some things we must discuss. First are your houses. I am well aware that you are supposed to be sorted like everyone else in our school, but because you are all here on a quest, I think we can make an exception. You were sent here to befriend and help Harry Potter, were you not? Then I think we ought to put you all in Gryffindor. Unless any of you would like to be placed in a different house?" he peered at us questioningly. We all looked at each other and shook our heads and motioned for Dumbledore to continue. "Second, to blend in properly, you will have to participate in classes. All the teachers already know who you are, so there is nothing to worry about there. Are there any concerns you would like to bring up?"

All of us frowned when suddenly Annabeth looked up and asked, "Sir, what about out meal times? We have a tradition, you see. We have to sacrifice some of our food to the gods at every meal time and this requires burning food. Could you please somehow conjure up a brazier for us? And we may also need a place to train. Do you recommend any places?"

"Certainly Ms. Chase." He flicked his wand,"I have conjured the brazier. And I would suggest you train in the Forbidden Forest or the Room of Requirement. I can show you there myself later. Now, are there no more issues to bring up? If you do not now then you may miss the opportunity to request something later. No? Very well. Professor McGonagall shall guide you to the Great Hall. Oh, by the way, your books and your trunks have already been sent to your dormitories."

We all stood up and shuffled down the stairs again. When we stopped outside a set of massive double doors Professor McGonagall turned back to us and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts." And pushed open the doors.

**Harry POV**

Just as the first years were entering the hall, I already knew that this year wouldn't be the same. The woman leading the first years was not Professor McGonagall. I was positive that it was Professor Sinistra, the Astrology teacher. I wondered what she was doing leading the first years. It was always McGonagall. Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice anything. They were too busy arguing about Ron's table manners. I'll ask them about it later, he thought and watched the sorting dully. He also noticed that Dumbledore wasn't at his usual place at the table. This, I wasn't too worried about.

The feast had just started when a large metal bucket full of green fire appeared in the middle of the hall. The green fire looked a little like the Floo powder fire, but I knew it wasn't. It was far too hot to travel with. Everyone looked confused and started to whisper with to their friends, speculating about what the fire was for.

The doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by 11 very curious kids. They all looked like our age except for one. They weren't wearing uniforms and were jumping around and pointing like little kids but that wasn't what made them stand out.

It was the fact that all 6 of them were extraordinarily good looking.

"They look good enough to be gods!" Ron whispered to me, gaping at them.

The first two boys looked so alike that they had to be brothers, most likely twins. They both had elfish features, upturned eyebrows and sarcastic smiles. I could immediately see that they were the trouble-makers and that they would get along with Fred and George Weasely. I hoped the two pairs never ever meet each other or everyone else will have to suffer from their plans.

Following them was a tall girl with long blonde hair with a grey streak in it, curled into princess curls and stormy grey eyes that looked intelligent and calculating. She was lean, well-built and very pretty.

Next to her was a boy who looked younger than the rest of them by about 3 or 4 years. He had hair as black as a raven and eyes that were so black, you couldn't even see his pupils. He was handsome, but in a terrifying way. His whole aura reeked of death, fear and pain. Many people shrank away from him as he walked by, but he seemed used to it.

However, no one was looking at the first four, but more at the last two who walked in. The boy was tall and muscular. His hair was black and also had a grey streak in it, matching the blonde girl's hair. His eyes were sea green and looked like the ocean itself was crashing in his eyes.

But my attention was pulled to the girl next to him. She was beautiful, even compared to her friends. Her hair was raven black like the scary boy's and her skin was a creamy white that contrasted with her hair. Her big almond shaped eyes were framed with thick lashes. She looked like she could be the scary boy's sister.

But there was something with the girl that wasn't right. I studied her for a while and finally I pinpointed it. Her eyes. They weren't blue or green or even hazel for that matter. They were a mesmerising violet colour. I could practically see all the egos of the girls in the hall plummeting.

They were all wearing jeans and orange shirts with something written in a foreign language written over their chests.

Professor Dumbledore strode in from the door behind the table and smiled at the six strangers before turning to us. "Students, this year we will be playing host to these six very special students here. They have transferred from America and will be staying for at least one year. I have already sorted them in my office and they have all been placed in Gryffindor. They will introduce themselves and then you may continue doing what you were doing before."

The black haired, green eyed boy stepped up first. "I am Percy-uh Perseus Jackson, son of-"

"Δεν Percy δεν τους πει που ευσεβή γονέα σας. Δεν είστε γραφτό να ξέρουμε τι είναι. Χριστέ μου μπορείς να είσαι ηλίθιος μερικές φορές. **(1)**." The girl beside him grumbled, shaking her head.

Percy looked a surprised at what she had said and sighed, before replying, "Συγνώμη Λία. Είμαι ακριβώς τόσο συνηθισμένοι να παρουσιάζω τον εαυτό μου, όπως ότι **(2)**." And stepped back.

"What did they say?" Hermione hissed, looking frustrated. She hated not knowing everything. I shrugged. I didn't even know what language that was, let alone that they said.

The others introduced themselves as Natalia La Rose, Nico di Angelo, Travis and Connor Stoll and Annabeth Chase. They're accents were American, so I assumed they were from the States.

On the other hand, it looked like I was wrong about Natalia and Nico being siblings. But they were so similar! From their hair right down to their pale skin.

Everyone clapped politely for them as they joined our table. They sat down and smiled at everyone started scooping food onto their plates. They didn't eat it, however. They strode over to the fire and dumped most of it in the brazier, muttering something as they did. Everyone stared, looking horrified at the food they were wasting. Ron looked like they had just attempted to murder him.

I noticed that things they piled into the brazier were the best parts of their meal. The largest potatoes, the juiciest parts of the steak. They sat back down and started eating the rest of the food on their plates, though there wasn't much left. These people were weird.

"Do you think we ought to talk to them?" Hermione asked, staring at the six newcomers with open curiosity.

"No don'. 'ey few ere 'oo in de fir'" Ron grumbled around a full mouth.

"What did you say?"

"He said 'No don't. They threw their food in the fire." A voice said next to us. We whipped around to see the blonde girl next to us, looking at Ron, amused.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Ron, don't be so childish. I'm sure they have a good reason for burning the food. I'm so sorry…Annabeth right? But, just as a matter of interest, why _were _you burning the food? And how did you figure out what Ron was saying?" Hermione asked, flustered.

Annabeth just laughed. "It's a tradition we have. We have to sacrifice out food to our parent, or else they will get angry. It's very important to us. And to answer your last question, when you have a boyfriend like that Seaweed Brain over there you tend to understand 'mouth-full-of-food' talk."

"'Ey! I rese' da!" said Seaweed Brain exclaimed with his mouth full.

"Shut up, Kelp Head." Another voice behind us. We turned to look at Natalia and she looked back coldly, before glaring particularly at me. Her eyes turned coal black and an aura of death seemed to leak out of her. I shrank back. For a girl as innocent and delicate looking as her, she sure was scary. Scratch that. She wasn't scary. She was absolutely _terrifying. _Her whole aura changed to one of death and darkness. It made me want to run away to Alaska and never come back.

She stalked away and sat next to Nico, who was sitting away from everyone else. She said something to him and he looked at me curiously, before his gaze darkened as well.

Annabeth just sighed. "Sorry about that. She doesn't tend to like or trust people she has just met. We have all been through lots but she has been through a lot more than me or even you three. Though she and Nico seem to both hate you more than usual, Harry."

"How could she have been through more than Harry? The world's most evil guy- Don't worry." Ron shut up after the glare I sent him, telling him to shut up.

_What did I do to offend her?__ I haven't even talked to her yet,_ I wondered.

Annabeth just looked at us and just shook her head, her eyes telling us _Don't question what we have been through and compare yourself to us. You could go through worse._

We all sat in silence, everything around us going on normally, until the ghosts glided in.

* * *

**1) No, Percy, don't tell them who your godly parent is. They're not meant to know what we are. Geez you can be an idiot sometimes.**

**2) Sorry, Lia. I'm just so used to introducing myself like that.**

**BTW to those who didn't get it, Percy said, "Hey! I resent that!"  
**

**And I changed the previous chapters back to Percabeth. It didn't feel right to have Percy with someone else. So Natalia is now single and ready to mingle:)**

**Please review! I would really like to know what you think**

**~AlleyKat2134**


	5. I make a plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP**

**Just a note: **

"This is speaking in English"

"This is speaking in Greek"

_This is thinking or communicating non-verbally_

**But if the part isn't in the POV of a demigod, then I will write straight out Greek and leave a translation at the end of the page.** **Sorry if it's translated wrong. Google Translate isn't exactly the most reliable translator in the world :(**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Natalia POV**

I was seething with anger. You could practically see the darkness and death radiating off me like waves. In fact, I was certain that everyone could feel it. They shrank away from me as I walked by them and took a seat next to Nico. He seemed startled by how angry I was, but otherwise remained unaffected. He looked at my eyes. I imagined they would be pure black by now, if not flecked with red.

That was what I hated most. My eyes. They were a weakness. I could lie about how I felt, but in the end, one look into my eyes and they would know exactly how I was feeling. Mother had taught me how to control it once and it worked, just not for stronger, darker emotions like the anger I was feeling now.

I growled and he backed up a bit, frowning. He looked around at all the student watching us and asked in Ancient Greek, "Lia, what's wrong? What happened? Did you sense anything? Did you sense _him_?"

"Yea, I sensed him, alright. That boy there, with the glasses and black hair. I sensed some of _him_ when I was near that kid. Have a look yourself."

He looked back quickly, concentrated a little and then full glared. He reverted back to English, "You were right. We gotta talk to the others about this. But later. Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain are befriending them. We should wait a while before we go and- WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?"

I looked up to see what was going on and immediately understood. Ghosts, hundreds of them, were moving into the hall, conversing with students and laughing. That meant hundreds of souls that had escaped judgement and Hades. Nico was about to storm up to them and stab them all with his Stygian Iron dagger when I pulled his arm and shook my head. He understood. _Not here. Not now. You can yell at them later._ He took a few deep breaths and abruptly left the hall.

Everyone fell silent, even the ghosts. They took one look at me and gasped. They all came up to me and were about to bow when I hissed, "No! You'll blow up my cover. But just be warned. He is here and he is NOT happy." I was angry myself. These cowards didn't have the guts to just wait in line and face what everyone would eventually face. They all nodded and flew out of the hall at the speed of light.

Dumbledore looked at me sternly and told everyone to go to bed. Annabeth and Percy made their way over to me, both with looks of worry on their faces. They understood why we were so angry. If their parents' kingdoms had been breached, they would have been pretty mad too. They both hugged me and Annabeth whispered in my ear, "Do you know where Nico went?"

I pulled back and looked at them, moving my eyed from side to side. _No._ They nodded and stood aside, telling me with their actions that I should go look for them. I nodded and walked out of the hall as well. Nobody had moved yet, despite the fact that they were already dismissed. The Stoll brothers stood up but I shook my head minutely. They sat back down immediately.

However, Travis grabbed my hand just as I turned again. To others, it may have been just a comforting gesture given to a friend, but with his thumb, I could feel him drawing a rough sketch of wheat. The symbol of Demeter. _Meet us in the Forbidden Forest after you find him, _he was telling me. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows a little then dropped them back down. He let go of my hand and I swept out of the hall.

I only realised then how well Chiron had chosen for this quest. The six of us were so in tune with each other that we worked like a well-oiled machine. Just the smallest movement of my head and the Stolls knew exactly what I was saying: _Don't bother. I'll handle it myself. Just blend in._ To others, it could have been anything.

I shook that out of my thoughts. No need to get mushy now. I needed to find Nico. I strode over to the darkest shadows and concealed myself so no one could see me. I muttered a find spell the satyrs had taught everyone, just for times like these. I found him lurking in the shadows on the seventh floor. I shadow travelled right beside him, startling him a little.

"You really shouldn't do that you know. Now I think everyone will be suspecting something is up. But that doesn't really matter. We'll think of something. What are you doing up here?" I said lightly, hoping to remove some of the tension between us. I didn't like feeling this way around my family, and especially not my half-brother.

"Can you sense it? From that wall. There's another piece. The bastard split his soul into pieces. That's how he's been evading Death for so long." Nico whispered. I concentrated and sure enough, there it was. A piece of Riddle's soul. I could feel it faintly, but I was sure Nico was feeling it really strongly.

Nico and my powers differed slightly. He got the souls and ghosts and I got the shadows. Hazel got the riches, but nobody knew about her. Souls, shadows and riches. The things that symbolised Hades. We could each do a little of the others' element but our most powerful would always be our own. I was already a master at umbrakinesis and was working my way through darazkinesis. I could still summon like Nico, but I wasn't as strong or powerful at it.

I looked at the wall. "Nico we can come back later. The others are worried. They should be in the Forbidden Forest by now, waiting. Come on." And with that, I shadow travelled us into a clearing in the woods, right next to Annabeth, who jumped in surprise.

"Natalia! Don't do that to me again! You scared the Hades out of me!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking relieved.

I laughed. Her was face was so funny when she was surprised.

The mood quickly darkened when Annabeth turned to Nico and said, "Oh Nico, I'm so sorry!" in sympathy.

Nico muttered some weak reassurances back. At that moment, I felt something shift in the shadows behind me. Something was watching us. Now that I think about it, it had been there for the entire time. Why had I not noticed it before?

The others saw me stiffen and looked at me worried. I could see them all reaching for their weapons discretely but I motioned for them to continue talking as if nothing had happened. I had a plan to catch them, but first I needed to know how many of them were there. I distorted the shadows slightly and prodded lightly at the figures with them. Only three of them. I was lucky. This could work. But I could also feel something wrong. They seemed to have something draped over them, something that radiated Death. I understood almost immediately. Thanatos's Cloak of Invisibility. Damn! That was why none of the others seemed to be doing anything about them. They couldn't even see them.

Meanwhile, Annabeth had started talking again so I decided to tell the others about my plan. I cut her off, saying, "Umm…guys, can we talk about this is the morning? You know how I can think clearer in the mornings. And I'm sleepy. If you threw Thanatos's Cloak over me, I could sleep unnoticed for 100 years!" and faked a wide yawn, telling the others with my eyes to just go with it. I directed my last sentence at Nico, who understood. His eyes widened as he sensed what I had sensed. In Greek, I added, "There are people standing behind us. Don't look at them but I want you all to go up to the tower as if nothing was wrong."

"Who are they?" Percy asked, looking a little pissed off that someone was spying on them.

"I don't know yet but I'm going to find out. I have a plan. Everyone but Nico will go up and back to the tower. This is what we're gonna do…"

I explained the plan to them and they all nodded, looking impressed and amused at the same time. I looked up at the moon. It was in its first phase, so there was barely any light. I walked over to the plants lining the clearing, signalling to the others that I had just started the plan.

Time for the fun to begin.

* * *

**Ehehehe cliffhanger:D But don't worry. You don't have to wait long for the next chapter. I've already written it and it shall mostly be in Harry's POV. You get to see some of Natalia's dark side in the next chapter.**

**And for those of you who don't know, umbrakinesis is the dark ability to control shadows with your mind and darazkinesis is the (also) dark ability to turn light into dark energy.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I really appreciate it and look forward to hearing your opinions. And thank you to anyone who has reviewed!**

**~AlleyKat2134**


	6. What types of sticks do you prefer

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP**

**Just so you know:**

"This is speaking in English**"**

"This is speaking in Greek**"**

_This is thinking or communicating non-verbally_

**But if the part isn't in the POV of a demigod, then I will write straight out Greek and leave a translation at the end of the page. Sorry if it's translated wrong. Google Translate isn't exactly the most reliable translator in the world :(**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Harry POV**

I watched Nico storm out of the hall, feeling uneasy. Everyone else in the hall seemed to feel the same way. Ron had finally stopped eating and now looked a little queasy. The people Nico passed seemed to all shake, and when he passed by them, they suddenly stopped and looked confused. However, even as Nico left the hall, the feeling began to grow into something more.

Then, the strangest thing happened. The ghosts, who had all fallen silent along with the rest of the room, all looked in the one direction and gasped. They all converged and surrounded one person and started crying out strange things. I say several ghost made their way to bow at the person, but then stopped. They all paled, if it was even possible for a ghost to do so, and fled the room as quickly as they could, which was pretty quickly.

My feeling of uneasiness had increased to something else, but I was too disorientated and busy shivering to pinpoint what the feeling was.

It was Natalia. She was standing at the front of the hall where the ghosts had just been, looking thoroughly enraged. Her eyes were now a raging red.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other once and started walking towards Natalia. The was Natalia looked made me want to run up to Annabeth and Percy and pull them out of her line of fire, in case she were to do anything, but I stayed put, practically paralysed.

I vaguely heard Professor Dumbledore tell us to go to bed but ignored it. I was too focused on the trio standing in the middle of the hall. Annabeth and Percy were giving Natalia a comforting hug. My stomach twisted, making me want to throw up. Natalia stepped back and looked from Annabeth to Percy then back to Annabeth three times. The couple stepped back and let Natalia walk to the doors. My gut loosened a little from a confusing rush of relief I felt for Annabeth and Percy. Why was I worried in the first place?

The Stolls seemed eager to help and jumped up but almost immediately sat back down. This confused me, but also helped me relax bit more, for a reason I still did not know.

However, just as Natalia turned her back to walk to the doors, one of the brothers, Travis I think, grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her. My instincts screamed at me to run, to yell at Travis to let go, anything, but I couldn't. It was like I was stuck to the bench. It was almost painful to stay in me seat.

Meanwhile, Natalia was standing in front of Travis, staring coldly as Travis traced what I assumed to be comforting circles on her palm. Her only reaction was to raise her eyebrows, as if expecting to be let go. Travis complied and let her go. The huge double doors slammed shut behind her.

The whole hall seemed to let out a great, big sigh of relief as the doors closed behind Natalia. Everyone sagged and some sat at the benches, limp, as if they had all been puppets cut from their strings.

"What-What WAS that?" Ron spluttered; his face was pale and shiny with a layer of sweat. He was panting, and only then did I realise that I wasn't breathing very regularly either, and neither was anyone else. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Dumbledore and the remaining four Americans.

I pondered Ron's question and the answer suddenly dawned on me. It was fear. Throughout the whole time after Nico had left, Natalia had made us feel fear, just by being angry. The fear she had made us feel were so strong that it had literally paralysed us, rendering ourselves useless whilst we feared for our, and everybody else's lives. The answer also seemed to register in Hermione's mind as well and we looked at each other in alarm.

I looked around us and saw everyone recovering, even the Professors. Neville had fainted, Professor Slughorn, our new Potions master, was clutching onto Snape's arm as if it was his lifeline, and Ginny was in tears, something I had never, ever seen happen before.

Dumbledore stood and ordered that we all go to bed. Ron, Hermione and I saw the Stolls, Percy and Annabeth stride out of the school confidently, making their way to the Forbidden Forest. I glanced back at Dumbledore and saw him staring after them with a twinkle in his eye.

"We've got to follow those four." I muttered to the other two. "They're probably going to meet up with Nico and Natalia. The new kids don't feel right to me, except maybe Annabeth and Percy. I want to know what's up with them." The other two nodded and we walked out of the hall. We followed the flow of the student for a few metres, then put on my Invisibility Cloak and doubled back, racing after the four Americans.

We eventually caught up with them in a small clearing. All four of them stopped and stood stock-still, waiting for something.

After a few minutes, we heard a branch crack as two people appeared next to Annabeth. When I say 'appeared', I mean literally appeared out of nowhere, as if they had Apparated. But I knew that was impossible. No one could Apparate in or out of Hogwarts, let alone around it.

Annabeth jumped and made to pull something out of her sleeve but stopped when she saw who it was. Was it just me, or did it look like she was about to pull a dagger out?

"Natalia! Don't do that to me again! You scared the Hades out of me!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking relieved. 'Scared the Hades'? What did that mean? I looked at Hermione for an explanation but she just shook her head, mouthing 'library'.

Natalia just laughed. She seemed to be in a much better mood now, for which I was grateful. Annabeth turned to Nico and said quietly, "Oh Nico, I'm so sorry!" The apology sounded more sympathetic than apologetic though.

Nico mumbled something that sounded like "Don't worry about it" but we couldn't hear them properly anymore. We moved closer to them and stood in the shadow of a tree. We were so busy trying not to step on any branches that we didn't notice Natalia stiffen until we looked back and saw everyone look slightly worried, before turning back to their conversations.

Annabeth turned back to Nico after a pause. "It is not alright! If my mother's kingd-"

Umm…guys, can we talk about this is the morning? You know how I can think clearer in the mornings. And I'm sleepy. If you threw Thanatos's Cloak over me, I could sleep unnoticed for 100 years!" said whilst yawning, looking directly at Nico as she said this. Nico's eyes widened slightly before he slipped a mask of indifference on his face. It happened so quickly I thought I had imagined it.

She continued to say something very fast in the language she used in the hall. Percy interrupted, looking quite peeved about something. She replied with a very long speech about something we all had no idea about. We watched as their eyes widened, as if surprised by what she was saying, before they settled with looking impressed (Nico and Annabeth) or incredibly amused (The others). Whatever she had said was obviously a joke…I hoped.

When Natalia suddenly reverted back to English I was relieved that I could actually now understand what she was saying. "Come on guys, we gotta get back to the common room before people start wondering where we are." They all trudged back the way they came but stopped when they noticed Natalia striding towards the plants that lined the clearing.

"What are you doing, Lia?" Nico asked, curious. Lia was her nickname? I didn't put her down as the type of person who liked nicknames. Ron, Hermione and I had to get back to the common room before they did, or else they would get suspicious. We had just carefully turned around when we heard 'Lia' announce something

"Uh…Nico could you stay back? I-I wanna teach you something that I think you ought to know. And Nico ONLY. Sorry guys, but this can get dangerous and I don't want you guys to get hurt accidentally. Sorry." Lia said apologetically and began to weave a few plants together quickly, her fingers a blur. She made a long rope in no time, but continued to weave more plants into it.

The other's walked back to the castle somewhat reluctantly but I could tell it was for show. I was sure I saw Connor or Travis smirk and Percy stifle a laugh but I shoved that thought aside for now. They were probably just mocking Nico; nothing important.

I looked back at my two companions but they were staring resolutely at Natalia. I stared as well as she started talking. The plant rope in her hand was now at least 4 metres long and was maybe 3 centimetres in diameter. She looked at it and tied a Honda knot, making a kind of makeshift lasso. When she was satisfied, she looked up at Nico and asked, "Have you ever heard of the Resurrection Stone before?" Nico shook his head, confused. I felt Hermione twitch beside me.

"It is the Stone that raises the dead," Natalia started and Nico looked outraged, but waited for Lia to continue, "And I am going to teach you how to destroy it."

Hermione gasped quietly. I looked at her and she looked horrified, as well as very curious and impressed. Whatever this Stone was, it must have been very hard to destroy or a very powerful necromancer's tool.

Natalia paused again, before looking up at Nico and asking quite seriously, "What types of sticks do you prefer?"

Say, what?

"Umm…How is that important? I thought I was going to learn how to destroy the Stone, not about sticks." Nico replied impatient. We were starting to feel the same way.

Natalia chuckled. The sound sent chills up my spine. It sounded so diabolical and evil. "Nico, if you find the right 'stick' then it can do many things for you and you can do so many things for it! It is a sort of dark magic. This dark magic is powerful enough to destroy anything, or build anything, depending on your intentions. You could use it to destroy this blasphemy." She replied simply and stood, passing the lasso to Nico. "Hold that for now. You may need it later."

Lia then closed her eyes and began to chant in that strange language of theirs and Nico choked on his own spit, whether from laughter or shock and fright I wasn't sure. His expression changed from amused to fright so fast that I was sure I had imagined it. He followed Lia cautiously, gripping the lasso tightly.

Lia's eyes suddenly flashed open so suddenly that the three of us jumped slightly. She strode over to the tree next to use with purpose, and Nico stayed far away from her so that he was on the other side of us. They turned to each other and it looked like they were looking at us, but they weren't. They were busy concentrating on each other. We held our breath. This was it. The magic was about to start.

"You have three sticks to capture. These three sticks combined, could give you enough power to do whatever you want. Listen carefully. One is red and will probably be utterly useless if you put too much effort into it. One will be brown and will always a know-it-all, always trying to dictate what you do, and the last will be black, with slight scarring. This one will be the most useful and powerful, but it will be mainly brawn. Combine them and you make an unstoppable force. However, once you catch them you can do whatever you like with them." Lia promised, as if saying a prophecy.

I thought about these sticks for a minute or two. _Wow. These three sticks could be so dangerous. We really need to tell Dumbledore about this. _I thought for a few seconds before something hit me. _Wait a minute…_

Hermione gasped and tried to tug us away, realising what I had just realised. They were talking about us. There were no magic sticks of dark magic. It had all just been an elaborate trick. Suddenly, I was anxious to get away as well.

"Too late." Natalia's voice rasped horrifically and she lunged at us.

**Natalia POV**

It was too easy.

I had been on the verge of combusting from laughter during our BS talk about sticks but the 'Golden Trio' had fallen for our bluff, hook, line and sinker. Of course the stick talk had all been a cover. Who had heard of dark sticks? It was ridiculous! Well, our wands could be classified as sticks but that didn't count. Annabeth had been very impressed that I could remember the story about the Peverell Brother's story, but hadn't been totally for the idea.

To tell the truth, I had thought the plan was slight overkill. I could have easily shadow-travelled behind them and whipped the cloak off the spying trio but I knew how much Nico hated eavesdroppers, me excluded. Besides, the three needed to be taught a lesson. Annabeth had argued that the plan was maybe a little over-the-top too, but when she saw Nico's face she agreed. The others had just laughed it off and said that as long as the Golden Trio didn't die, they didn't really care.

Now, they stood under a tree, exposed as I whipped the Cloak of their heads and Nico leapt forward, tying them up tightly with the lasso I had made with my powers from Demeter. I didn't like using the other god's powers. It made me feel like a mutant and it wasn't fair on others, but emergencies like this called for a slight breach in the rules my conscience had made up.

Nico snarled at them and tied them up to a tree. Harry, Hermione and Ron were squashed together so tight that the ropes were starting to cut into their skin as they squirmed around desperately. As I had promised, I sat back and watched Nico with an indulgent smile, letting him do whatever he wanted to do with them.

Well, as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. And it was certainly going to get them in trouble this time round.

* * *

**Understand now? LOL the stick talk was so random! Not what you expected, eh? And not really as impressive as you guys expected either but...oh well. **

**Some ideas I have for the next chapter: Nico punishes the Golden Trio, Natalia charms Gryffindor into trusting her again, or Snape gets nasty in class. Either all of those three ideas will be in the next chapter or one or two of them.**

**BTW Though Natalia is also patroned by Aphrodite, she is NOT a charmspeaker.**

**Review please:)**

**~AlleyKat2134**


	7. I apologise for the first time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or any other unoriginal things in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Nico POV**

I secured the end of the rope to the tree trunk then rounded on the three sixteen year olds tied up before me. I glared at them with almost the same about of power of Hades behind it as the three stopped moving and cringed. Lia just sat back and watched, like she had promised. She seemed relaxed but it didn't fool me. Her eyes were slowly darkening from their usual violet and her neck was tenser than normal.

"Who are you? Why were you spying on us?" I growled. They flinched before they tried putting on their brave faces, emphasis on the tried. The redhead was still whimpering slightly.

The boy with the black hair and green eyes looked up and said, "This is Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, my friends. I am Harry Potter." He looked at me half-expectant, half-hopeful, as if I would let them go just from hearing their names. I recognised the name Harry Potter as the boy who was fated to kill that Moldyshorts guy or something. Yeah, he was famous, but that doesn't mean he gets a wild card to freedom.

"And why were you spying on us?" I shot back at them, already knowing that they were going to lie. They stammered something totally unbelievable back while I started thinking of ways for to teach them a lesson on not eavesdropping. I wondered whether vaguely whether Stygian Iron could harm wizards.

As if reading my thoughts, Lia chose to step forward at that time and remind me, "Nico, remember you gotta keep it light or else we'll get in trouble. Father won't be happy if we were kicked out of this before it even really started."

I sighed. She was right. Again. 'Won't be happy' was the understatement of the year. If we got kicked out now he would be furious. He might even cause another earthquake under L.A. I fingered my ring thoughtfully. I couldn't come up with anything. That was one of my problems. I had no imagination when creating punishments when there was a no-violence rule. That was why I was so useful in the Fields of Punishment and Lia was more suited to situations like this.

In the end, I just walked over to the rope and took out my wand. _Well, here goes nothing_, I thought and tried to enchant the rope so that it was impervious to spells. I tugged the rope and nodded. It was as good as it was going to get. I motioned for Lia and we both strolled our way out of the Forest.

"Are we just going to leave them there to starve or something? 'Coz I remember saying something about 'keeping it light'," Lia joked.

"I couldn't care less even if they were eaten by something out here," I shouted out loudly, knowing that they could still hear us. The rustling stopped as they turned to listen, "Why do you think I made that rope impervious to magic?" I heard Ron using some very colourful language which, I had to admit, impressed me a little. I grinned. Wizards were so gullible. I had no idea how to use the stupid wands yet. Of course I couldn't enchant a rope successfully. But they didn't know that.

Lia raised her eyebrows at me, knowing that I was lying but not knowing why. I shrugged and kept walking until we were at the edge of the Forest. Lia looked at me expectantly, knowing that some orders were coming up.

"About 20 minutes have passed. Go back now and free them, but do not use your dagger or wand. The last thing we want it for them to see our weapons, or to see that we are useless with theirs." I instructed.

"Sure, ask me to do all the dirty work." Lia joked lightly, before turning serious, "What was the point of all that anyway? You tie them up, tell them they are basically going to die a slow, painful death tied to a tree, then tell me to go and cut them free. Why?" Lia asked, cocking her head to the side. She was analysing me as if she was trying to read my mind.

"The reason they don't trust you is because I couldn't keep my temper in check in the hall and you followed me. Go back and get back into their good books." I still felt guilty about that. That was always me; giving myself or my family a bad name because of some little issue.

Lia, however, was not impressed. She pursed her lips and shook her head, "No I think they only hate me now 'coz I pulled the 'scare-the-crap-out-of-you' thing that I seem to do when I'm angry. I didn't mean to! But really need to stop blaming yourself for any setbacks we face, because there are going to be lots this time around. Some of them we just bring onto ourselves. Anyway, I should get going. Oh, and one more thing. How am I gonna get the rest of Gryffindor on my side? I pretty much blew my rep back there in the hall. Any ideas?"

I thought for a while before I sighed (once again) and shrugged, "The only thing I can see to apologise." I suggested, trying hard not to smile.

Lia scowled at this. I knew why she was so unhappy with this suggestion. Lia certainly DID NOT do apologies. They didn't come naturally for people who had inherited their pride from the Devil. I had never heard Lia apologise directly before in her life. She may make the odd comment that _could _or _might have _meant she was sorry, but she had never once, in her entire life, admitted she was wrong in such an open way as to say the words 'I'm sorry'.

Wanting to get away quickly, I hurriedly suggested that she get moving before the famous three really did die and left her there as I shadow-travelled into the Gryffindor common room.

**Hermione POV**

It had been at least 25 minutes since we had been tied to the tree and been practically left for dead. All three of us had just about give up hope of escaping and were just waiting for a miracle to happen. Ron was whimpering about starving to death and being eaten by werewolves and spiders and basically any other method we could be gruesomely murdered by.

Harry was staring off into the distance, deep in thought. I, on the other hand, was cursing myself for not noticing the trap earlier. It was carried out so smoothly, the starring actors so convincing, that I just sat back and watched the show, ignoring all the warnings until it was too late. Natalia was a lot smarter and more cunning than she looked.

The rope started to feel slightly slacker after a while and after another few seconds it fell away completely. Harry, Ron and I stepped out from the tangle of plants and rope and rubbed our arms. We started to regain some feeling in them after a few minutes.

I looked around for the person who had set up free, not expecting who I saw. The one who had set us free was the one who had gotten us into the trap in the first place. Natalia stood by out tree and silently gazed at us, torn between amused and apologetic. I was immediately on my guard. Despite the angelic and innocent looks, this girl has already proved herself to be a star-class actor, a professional liar and more cunning than a Slytherin. Anyone who could keep me convinced that mere sticks could destroy an instrument of Death himself had to be. From the look of confusion on his face, Harry didn't know what to think.

Ron, on the other hand, was showing the exact opposite reaction of what I was experiencing. He looked so grateful that I was half-expecting him to start bowing down to her and calling her 'mistress' at any moment now. He started muttering thankyous over and over to her until she began to look annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded. I was still suspicious. Natalia's expression immediately snapped back to apologetic. Whether it was genuine or not, I could not tell.

"The only I carried out the plan was for Nico. He hates eavesdroppers and spies and anything of the like. I thought it was slightly over-the-top but I had already promised him that he could do whatever," she explained, looking pained. I was surprised. Wasn't she the one who had come up with the plan? Now she was calling it over-the-top?

"How did you break the rope? Wasn't it guarded with spells?" Harry asked. Now that I thought about it, I didn't hear what incantation Nico had used for the rope, so I had no way of actually knowing whether the spell had worked. I had taken him for his word. Again. I really should have tested out that claim first, before giving up.

Lia laughed shortly and said simply, "I picked at the rope. It's made out of woven leaves and sticks so if you pulled out a section of it, the whole rope would fall apart. Nico defended it against damage made magically, but not manually." I cursed myself (once again) for not thinking about this. And I was supposedly the brightest witch of the Age. I wanted to ask more but Natalia cut me off by saying, "Come on. You guys must be tired. We can head back to the common room and you can tell me more about yourselves."

As we walked, I asked her how she had gotten away from Nico to come back to us. Turns out, she had, apparently, walked with Nico to the edge of the Forest then told him to go ahead, saying that she had sensed something wrong.

We, in turn, told her about us. I observed that she was a lot more surprised and interested in Harry's life than she needed to be. Most of the things Harry mentioned could easily be found in books anywhere. He didn't give out any personal information like how he lived with his muggle aunt and uncle.

When we reached the common room, I muttered the password and the painting swing forward. As soon as we stepped into the room, everyone went quiet. We must of have all looked a pretty bad, but I had a feeling that the tense mood was mostly due to Natalia. She looked down and fidgeted under everyone's gaze, but I couldn't help but think that the action looked faked.

She looked up, took a deep breath and said loudly to the room, "Umm…hi. I'm-Well I guess everyone already knows who I am. I just wanted to say that I'm so-sorry and I didn't mean to scare anybody back in the hall. It wasn't exactly something I could control. I'm really quite a nice person once you get to know me…and if I'm in a good mood."

Everyone's faces softened slightly when they saw how timid she was acting. The Americans' faces, however, were all shocked except for Nico's. I noticed how she stuttered slightly at the word sorry, as if she wasn't used to saying it.

My observation was proved correct when Connor stood up looking extremely surprised. "Whoa! Dude, did you really just say sorry?" He turned to the rest of the room and announced, "Feel proud, peoples. You are the first lot of people Natalia La Rose has EVER said sorry to in her life. It's the first time Travis and I have heard the words 'I'm sorry' come out of her mouth and we've known since we were what, ten? She didn't even say sorry when she broke my arm," Connor grumbled. Travis nodded along, looking slightly miffed but also awed, as if impressed that Lia would actually apologise to us. I, however, was very touched that she would free us and apologise for something that wasn't exactly her own fault. Sure, she had been terrifying back in the hall, but that was probably unintentional. It must have been something she did subconsciously, and I had suspected her of being on You-Know-Who's side because of it.

Somehow, I had managed to talk myself into feeling guilty for Natalia.

**Natalia POV**

I had done it. I had finally apologised for something and I absolutely hated it. I hated how everyone was now looking at me like they were forgiving me, even though I technically hadn't done anything worth forgiving. The words 'I'm sorry' was never going to come out of this girl's mouth again, no sire.

But it had completed its purpose. Now, the majority of my house was on my side. The others, the smarter and more instinctual minority of the room, were still slightly suspicious, so I threw in for good measure, "If you guys want, you could join us for our sing-a-long we're having tomorrow night. It's another tradition we have at our old Ca-uh, school." I had caught myself just in time before I spilt something.

Now, everyone had forgotten about their suspicions and was discussing the sing-a-long that was supposed to happen tomorrow night, even though none of my friends actually knew was going to happen until just then. But it was an eye for an eye. Nico made me apologise, I'm going to make him sing.

I asked where my bed was and found that the demigods had been given a separate dorm. That had caused an uproar in Gryffindor before all the arguments had fizzled out under one of McGonagall's glares.

I chose to look around the dorm very quickly before I hit the sack. There was a large room with 6 beds and 4 doors leading to other rooms. Two doors led to an ensuite for the boys and a full sized bathroom for the girls. One door was clearly a walk-in wardrobe. I didn't go anywhere near that door, already knowing that Aphrodite herself had probably stocked it up with masses of clothes and tonnes of makeup. I shuddered.

I paid more attention to the bronze door which stood opposite the entry. It was padlocked and had a fingerprint scanner on it. How anyone managed to get human technology I here was beyond me. Muggle tech was supposed to go haywire when it was anywhere near this school. It must've been Dumbledore. Being him must have its perks. The room was a training room with the walls lined with celestial bronze, imperial gold and Stygian iron weapons. There was also a fridge stocked full with ambrosia and nectar. I noticed a small assortment of weapons made of silver in the corner. Now that I thought about it, it made sense to have them there as well. Could wizards be harmed by celestial bronze or Stygian iron?

I left that question to another day as I crashed onto my bed and kicked my shoes off, promptly falling asleep. Today had been so tiring, and to think, this was just our first day here.

* * *

**I couldn't fit in any classes in this chapter, so the Snape rage will be in the next chapter:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**

**~AlleyKat2134**


	8. I humiliate Snape

**IMPORTANT: I WENT BACK AND EDITED CHAPTER 3 (THE ONE ABOUT THE STOLLS AND THEIR NOSES) AND CHANGED IT SO THAT NATALIA ACTUALLY HAD DYSLEXIA, COZ ITS STUPID IF SHE DOESN'T AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING. SO DON'T GET CONFUSED IF IT SAYS THAT SHE HAD DYSLEXIA LATER ON. YOU DON'T HAVE TO RE-READ CHAPTER 3, BUT YOU CAN IF YOU WANT TO.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER EVER EVER IN A BAJILLION YEARS OWN PJO OR HP, EVEN IF I PAYED THE WORLD A GAZILLION DOLLARS.**

**Chapter 7**

**Natalia POV**

The next day I woke up feeling refreshed, which was a good thing to feel my first day of classes, I suppose. I sat up and found that I had slept on top of the blanket in my normal clothes, minus the shoes, for the whole night. Now, I was seriously regretting it because I had ruined a set of perfect good clothes.

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 5:45 in the morning. I didn't know why I even bothered looking at my alarm clock. My body clock always woke me up at the same time every day and I could always tell what the approximate time was from the sun. To add to that, I was a morning person, much to the annoyance of my friends. See, I had a tendency to make a massive noise in the morning and wake everybody else up. Every morning I'd try to be as quiet as I could be, but I would always make some sort of commotion anyway. I think it was compensation for my gracefulness during the rest of the day.

This morning, I was determined to make no noise while dressing for the first time ever, but as soon as I thought that, I began tangled with the curtains and tumbled off my bed with a loud shriek and landed on the floor with a massive THUMP. So much for trying to keep quiet while I dressed; I couldn't even get out of bed quietly. The rest of the people in the room groaned loudly in protest, knowing that it was me even in their seep deprived state.

They were already half awake, so I thought that I might as well wake them all up and get ready for the day. I ran into the bathroom, grabbed a whole lot of hairpins and proceeded with sticking a handful of them up everyone's noses. Loud curses filled the room. I wouldn't have been surprised if the whole castle was woken up by them, including any monsters that may be in the Forest.

I quickly dashed out of a random door, hoping it was the bathroom so I could wash while everyone calmed their need to kill me, but I had no such luck. I had run out of the door leading down to the common room with all the demigods, excluding Annabeth, hot on my tail.

We ran around the room, playing a mini game of tag and shrieking our heads off. After a few moments, Percy had caught me in a headlock and Nico and the Stoll brothers advanced on me, grinning evilly. I should have found them scary, but it was hard to take people seriously when they still had hairpins sticking out of their noses, so I giggled. Not my best move.

They growled and were about to lunge at me when I was saved by a very high-pitched voice screech, "What in Merlin's beard do you think you're doing?" Hermione was standing on the stairs leading up to her dorm, watching with several other girls, horrified. I noticed some boys, including Harry and Ron, were also watching us in concern and awe. Why was it that the Golden Trio always showed up whenever we were having our 'private time'?

"We were playing tag, of course. What else?" Nico replied, the 'you moron' obviously implied.

"Then why were you all going to beat up a weak little girl?" A 7th year boy demanded, obviously thinking he was my hero or something.

My temper flared. Little? Weak? Me? How DARE he? Nico looked equally enraged while the others had the sense to take a step back. I wanted so badly to go up there and show the boy just how weak and little I could be, but I held back, knowing I would get kicked out if I did anything. Then I would have hell to pay. Literally.

Besides, I didn't want to apologise to anyone anytime soon so I took several deep breaths and counted to ten and back three times before I could reply in a deadly calm voice, "Because we were trying to have fun. And I kind of deserved it. Now, does anyone else have any questions about my actions? If you do, too bad. BUTT THE HELL OUT!"

I then turned to the 7th year and hissed coldly, "Call me weak again and I will go up there and show you just how weak I am," before storming off to my room, pissed off. Seeing Annabeth already showered didn't improve my mood either. I always had the first shower. And now, I was denied that. It was just one of those tiny things that I had to have, or else my whole day would be out of whack. I growled but took a shower anyway, before dressing wrapping a towel around me and striding into the walk-in closet.

I took one look at the uniform and instantly decided that I was never going to be seen wearing it, dead or alive. The robe was large, uncomfortable and way too billowy. I also looked so dorky in it, which was something I tried hard to avoid.

I thought about my dilemma for a while. I could either wear the robes and risk being uncomfortable for the rest of the day, if not year, or I could wear normal clothing and risk getting in trouble. I considered it for a while and came up with a compromise. I would wear normal clothes but stick to the colour theme, black.

I put on a loose-fitting top and black skinny jeans. I shrugged on a black leather jacket and then slipped on my usual pair of black combat boots. I then went on to arming myself. I slipped an assortment of daggers and knives into the various hidden pockets and sheaths the leather jacket and combat boots usefully provided, as well as strapping in one of my arm sheath. Tucked a set of throwing knives, in the form of a box of pencils, into my bag and clasped my black necklace around my neck. My necklace was a gift from Hades. When it was tapped, it would turn into a circlet of shadows and has the same powers of the helm of darkness, except a lot less potent. I checked in the mirror to make sure all of my 15 weapons were fully concealed, grabbed my bag and walked out to meet everyone.

They raised their eyebrows at my clothes, looked at each other, and rushed back in to change. After around 10 minutes, everyone, even responsible, goody-two-shoes Annabeth, had changed into casual black clothes. I could tell they felt a lot more at ease in their normal clothes and it made me feel slightly better that they had followed my example. A bit narcissistic, I suppose, but my pride and ego needed some stroking after the whole 'weak little girl' fiasco.

We all strolled leisurely down the stairs, chatting about useless stuff, before I paused. I had a weird feeling I had forgotten something, something important. My books.

Check.

My quills and parchment.

Check.

My wand.

Double…Wait a second.

I darted back into the room, just to make sure, and sure enough, there my wand was still sitting on my bedside table, looking very lonely. I grabbed it off the table, along with the key to the padlock on the training room door. I rushed back out of the room and to my confused friends while fidgeting with my wand. I giggled when the others, except Annabeth of course, scramble back into the room to grab their wands as well. Now I felt in a slightly better mood.

We didn't know where the Great Hall was so we followed the directions from the portraits. We ended up on the ground floor. It would have made our lives so much easier if the damn paintings had just said 'The Great Hall in through the biggest doors on the ground floor', but NO. They had to confuse us with things like 'Head down the stairs, turn left, walk through the West Wing, turn four rights, a left, then go down more stairs, blah, blah, blah etc.' I mean, how were we meant to know where the West Wing was? We just got here. Was there even a West Wing in this place anymore?

As we plonked ourselves down at the table, we were very aware of the stares boring into our backs and criticising our clothes. Professor McGonagall sent us a disapproving glare but sighed and did nothing about it. Technically, they didn't have any authority over what we wear, seeing as we weren't actually from this school.

As breakfast dragged by, McGonagall and the other Head Teachers strode down the hall, tapping on pieces of parchment. When she got to us, she sent another terse look at our attire and tapped on a piece of parchment she handed us, explaining that it was our schedule for this year. I looked at my subjects.

_**Natalia La Rose (Gryffindor)**_

_**9:00-10:30 – Double Transfiguration**_

_**10:30-10:45 – Break**_

_**10:45-11:30 – Ancient Runes**_

_**11:30-1:00 – Potions**_

_**1:00-2:00 – Lunch**_

_**2:00-2:45 – Divination**_

_**2:45-4:15 – Double Defence Against the Dark Arts**_

I had no frees today. In fact, in the whole week, I saw that I only had 3 free periods, two tomorrow (Friday) and one on Wednesdays.

I realised I had no problem reading my schedule, despite my dyslexia, and looked over at Connor and saw that he had no problem reading his schedule. In fact, neither did any of the other demigods, which was strange, considering we were dyslexic. I peered at their schedules and then at mine before finally realising that all our timetables were written in Greek.

After comparing timetables we found that we all had the same classes, and so did Harry. Not long after that, it was time for classes and we trudged off to our first class.

OoOoOoO

We were all currently sitting at lunch, chatting happily and stuffing ourselves and waiting for next period to roll around. Apparently, Hecate's blessing plus godly blood equals to insanely powerful wizard. Chiron wasn't joking when he said that we would be more powerful than normal wizards. All six of were already set to ace all our classes. All in all, it was a good day so far, but as the saying goes, all good things must end, and so it did.

The shadow fell over our day when we first walked into the Divination classroom. I had heard Harry, Ron and especially Hermione moth off the teacher as a fraud a number of times before our lesson, but I still had my hopes that she could provide some information for our quest. And those hopes were sent crashing down.

My first impression of the classroom was the same first impression of the teacher: eccentric and abnormal. The class was crammed with small circular tables surrounded by cushions. The only light available was from the lamps that stood everywhere, but they only cast a dim red glow, due to the red scarves draped over them. The whole place was boiling hot and smelt like some weird, sickly sort of perfume that made me a little woozy.

Professor Trelawney was just as weird as her classroom, if not weirder. She wore gypsy-like clothes with a shawl or scarf draped over her hair. Her face seemed too small for her eyes, which were magnified by her massive glasses. She looked like a retarded owl, no offence to Athena. She talking in a dreamy, stereotypical seer-ish type of voice and seemed a bit strange in the head at times.

Before he went off to sit with some of other friends, Harry whispered to us, "She has a bit of a habit of predicting you deaths when she first meets you. Just ignore it. She tells me I'm going to die every lesson. If she were right, I should have died two years ago at least."

I didn't really know what to say to that so I just nodded. If that was true, I had nothing to worry about, but if it wasn't and she really was gifted with the prophecy of Apollo, then I was in big trouble. I had planned to live a long and monster-filled life, and had no intention of changing that plan.

I was starting worry about the others as well until she turned her huge owl eyes to our group, pointed at Percy an extremely fake ominous voice, "You will meet your end in a watery grave."

Percy blinked and grinned, exclaiming, "Hey that's a great idea! I never thought about burying myself in the sea! I wonder whether dad will let me do that," without a hint of sarcasm in his voice, whatsoever. The class was silent, stunned and amused. Clearly, they had never had a reaction like that before.

Now it was Trelawney's turn to blink, but out of confusion. She looked puzzled and worried while explaining, "No my child! You do not understand! You will die in the sea! It would be wise if you were to keep away from any large body of water from now on if you were to avoid your fate."

We (the demigods) all stared and waited for her to drop her worried and tearful face and yell out something like 'JUST JOKING!' but it never came. She was serious. Annabeth began to chuckle, and it proved to be infectious, because soon all six of us were clutching our stomachs and rolling on the floor with tears streaming down our faces from laughter. Eventually, we calmed down and sat at a table, taking deep breaths. The class was so confused that they almost sent me into laughter again.

However, Trelawney, trying to regain her dignity and 'reputation' looked desperately at Nico. "You have a sibling, am I correct?" she asked, her misty voice slipping up a little.

"Yeah I have a sister...kind of," his eyes looked sad for a second as he remembered Bianca, "So what?"

"I see her death. She will die soon. Be careful," Trelawney stated quickly, her dreamy voice gone completely, desperate to predict something right. She went too far.

Of course, she obviously didn't know that Bianca was already dead. But that didn't mean Nico and I didn't get mad. I had only known Bianca for a short amount of time before she died, but I was very fond of her. She was also technically my half-sister, even if she did join the Hunters of Artemis.

Nico looked ready to strangle the wide-eyed fraud of a teacher. I was as well, but I held Nico back. He grabbed my hand and stormed out of the room, enraged and hopefully shortening Trelawney's life from the bad aura I was giving off. That is if the insensitive rodent of a teacher could even feel it with her 'Inner Eye'.

Just before we left the classroom, Nico spun around and spat out, "She's already dead, you disgrace. You're an insult to my cousin and if Dumbledore had any sense, he would kick you out," before spitting at her feet. In my rational mind, I would have thought that was a little bit harsh. Scratch that, it was extremely harsh. But I was more pissed off than I had been for a while, so I readily agreed.

I vaguely heard the others insult the bat (she didn't deserve to be compared to an owl. They were meant to be wise) and sprint after us, as well as the murmurs of the rest of the class. We headed straight for McGonagall. No matter what she said, I was going to drop that subject for something else. I would take anything, Muggle Studies, Care of the Magical Creatures, just to get out of that class. Heck, I would even rather take Arithmancy and stare at numbers for an hour than so much as smell the disgusting perfume in the Divination classroom again. Harry Potter could take care of himself for an hour.

I hadn't forgotten that Professor McGonagall also had a class with her at this time, but I followed him in nevertheless, Percy, Annabeth, Travis and Connor still in tow.

"I need to talk to you, Professor. NOW," Nico spat scathingly. He probably didn't mean to snap, but if he was feeling as angry as I was, I couldn't really blame him.

"Mr di Angelo. Why are you not in class? Go back to class at once. What you want to talk about can wait til later."

"No it cannot and I will _most definitely_ not being going back to that so-called 'class'."

"You are obliged to attend class. As are you to wearing the uniform. I will talk to you all after class."

"With all due respect Professor, you really do not have authority over us, as we are not from this school."

"I will say this one last time, Mr di Angelo. You will go back to class. I hear that Potter needed-"

"HARRY POTTER CAN GO SCREW HIMSELF. I AM NEVER TAKING THAT CLASS EVER AGAIN, OR WALKING INTO THAT CLASSROOM EVER AGAIN, OR EVEN SPEAKING TO THAT DISGRACE EVER AGAIN. THAT IS WHAT I HAVE COME TO TALK TO ABOUT. Have a good day Professor."

The normally cool, collected Nico di Angelo finally snapped and was replaced with a demon. He was oozing black energy and his whole posture screamed restraint as he held himself back from violence.

The third years, who had been watching Nico and Professor McGonagall like a tennis match up until now, gasped and some started visibly tearing up. They seemed to forget that Nico was practically their age.

Professor McGonagall paled and nodded, lips tight before beckoning for me. I walked towards her hesitantly, convinced that I was going to get in trouble. The Athena instinct just had to butt in at this moment. All children of Athena seemed to have this problem with getting in trouble because they were such goody-two-shoes and were used to being praised for their hard work.

When I reached the professor, she wrote something down, tapped it with her wand and then handed it to me. I looked down at it to see a whole lot of Greek on it. It read:

_I will talk to the six of you at 6:30 tonight in this classroom. We'll discuss this then. You may spend this period as you would a free period for today, but you must all go to your next lesson. However, you should know that not all the teachers know what you are. You're next teacher will be one of those few. It was purely precautionary, though. Burn this after you all have read it._

I nodded and followed the others out the spent the rest of the period fuming and comforting Nico, who seemed to be in some sort of semi-depression after that rough reminder of Bianca's death. Percy was apologising profusely, insisting that it was his entire fault and that he should've taken care of Bianca better and all that.

The bell had just rung when I finally remembered to warn the others about the next teacher. Nico was complaining all the way to DADA about 'being the personification of the Dark Arts' and that 'people should just fight him and be done with it.'

Our class was in the dungeons with the Slytherins. The dungeons were cold, musty and dark. I hated.

But I hated the teacher more.

He was thin with pale, sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. His eyes were black, almost as black as Nico's, and reminded me of dark tunnels. His greasy hair hung around his face in a curtain of stringy black mess. He looked like he hadn't washed his hair in 50 years. He wore flowing black robes which flapped around him, reminding me of an overgrown bat. He had a very strong, authoritive air about him which kept all the students quiet. He looked right at home in these gloomy dungeons. If I hadn't already known that he didn't know what a demigod was, I would have guessed that he was a son of Hades. Which would have made me his half-sister…I shuddered at the possibility.

Everyone trooped into the class, some reluctant (the Gryffindors) and others eager (the Slytherins). I sat next to Nico in the middle of the class. Annabeth and Percy sat next to us and Travis and Connor moved to the back of the class. Judging from my still-dark mood, I was not happy at all to be in this class. I felt twitchy and snappy.

He looked around the classroom, glaring contemptuously at the Gryffindors before his eyes settled on us. His face twisted as he sneered, "Ah. It appears we have new students in this class this year. I am Professor Snape. Welcome," his voice dripping with heavy sarcasm. He hadn't even spoken for more than 3 seconds and I already hated him.

Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he was, didn't catch the sarcasm and introduced us happily before being cut off with a shut-up-now-or-I-will-curse-you-to-oblivion look.

He gave us all another disgusted sneer before turning back to the board, robes swishing around him. He had his share of embarrassing Hermione before finally starting off the lesson, "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."

Five teachers? That meant a new DADA teacher every year. Was this job cursed or something?

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

Well, he was obviously just so supportive and confident in his student. Note the sarcasm.

"The Dark Arts," Snape continued in a quieter voice, "are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

I smirked, at his unintentional reference to the hydra, a monster which sprouts two heads every time one is hacked off. If only he knew how ridiculous he had just made the Dark Arts sound just then with that comparison, at least with us demigods. A hydra was a piece of cake now for all of us.

However, I was slightly worried about Snape's speech. The way he just talked about it…It sounded like he was talking about a newborn baby rather than something dark and extremely dangerous.

"Now, take out your books and copy this down." He flicked his wand and words started to appear. We all groaned out loud. It was written entirely in English, and we couldn't read a word of it.

Unfortunately, the bat had heard our groans and turned back to us, asking challengingly, "Is there a problem? You do not want to copy this down? Surely that can't be too hard on your fragile minds." He looked down on us and smirked before adding, "Or maybe you would like to read it out to everyone like little five year olds? Why doesn't one of you read for the class?"

The Slytherins snickered. Snape was busy looking between the six of us, deciding who to choose to read. _Please pick me, please pick me, please pick me_, I chanted over and over again in my head. I didn't have dyslexia as bad as everyone else, but it was still pretty bad. At least I could read four letter words properly, which was a miracle for a dyslexic person.

But of course, having a demigod's luck, he chose Percy. The one who had the worst dyslexia of us all. He could barely even read the word 'god' massive black on white Times New Roman font properly without the whole word flipping itself around. And to make matters worse, Snape's writing was small, cramped and in was written in a very loopy, cursive font.

The class was staring at Percy expectantly, waiting for him to read the text quickly so they could get on with the practical stuff. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. They could sit there and wait for the next ten lessons and Percy still wouldn't be finished reading the stupid text.

Percy paled and squinted at the text, stuttering, "Umm…The…Duck-no wait Dark- Acts…? –are Mary-wait that doesn't make sense-?"

"Tell me, Mr…"

"Jackson."

"Mr Jackson. Can you read?" Snape sneered. He seemed to like sneering. I don't know why. It just makes him look like he has a problem with the symmetry in his nose (not that there wasn't anything wrong with his nose to begin with).

"No. None of us can," Percy deadpanned. The class gasped and snickered. Hermione looked just about ready to faint from the horror.

"I see. No wonder…Now it is clear as to why you were such imbeciles." Snape drawled, talking as if he were discussing the weather, not insulting six powerful demigods.

Travis and Connor's jaws dropped before they looked at each other with that look they always had when they were planning something. Nico's eye was twitching and his hand kept drifting towards his sword ring. Annabeth looked outraged. Having their wisdom was considered the ultimate insult to a child of Athena. She looked ready to lop Snape's head off.

However, I snapped. As some of you may have realised, I have temper issues. And I have been on a VERY short fuse lately. I wanted to get him back. Not by violence and torture this time, because that would get me in trouble, but through embarrassment. The Stolls were already planning a prank, so I couldn't do that. And besides, I didn't want to wait until later. I wanted some action now.

So I did something that I will never regret, ever. I stormed up to the board and grabbed a stick of chalk. I stabbed at the board with the chalk then turned to Snape, revealing what I had written on the board.

'Είστε ένα γλοιώδες, λιπαρά μαλλιά, μεγάλη μύτη, άσχημη, κατάφυτη ρόπαλο από τον Τάρταρο' **(1)**

The class stared blankly at the board. My friend's reactions, however, were much more satisfying. They read what I had written quickly, jaws dropping in shock, before they smiled widely, amused and understanding what I was doing. But I still wasn't satisfied. I turned back to the board and wrote: 'τι ανιχνεύσει στον κώλο σας και να πεθάνει; Ω περιμένετε, ότι αγνοούν. Τίποτα δεν θα ήθελε να ανιχνεύσουμε στον κώλο σου. Συγνώμη, λάθος μου.' **(2)**

This time, all my friends laughed out loudly. Annabeth was fighting hard against her amusement, but I could see her shoulders shaking. The laughter proved to be contagious, because Annabeth gave up her fight and fell into a fit of giggles.

Since I was having so much fun, I wrote down one last sentence, 'Ξέρω τι πρόκειται να πάρω για τα γενέθλιά σας! Τριακόσια μπουκάλια του σαμπουάν. Θα πρέπει να πλένουν περισσότερο από όλους ότι το πετρέλαιο, αλλά αν σας πήρα το ποσό που χρειάζεστε, η Αμερική θα πάει έσπασε.' **(3)**

Travis and Connor were now crying with laughter, banging their fists against the table, while Percy and Nico were rolling on the floor laughing. Annabeth was now past the point of just giggling and had started laughing so hard that her laughs came out silent. Now, there were more bewildered people in our class, especially Hermione, as she couldn't understand what I was writing.

"Professor Snape, would you like to read what I just wrote?" I asked in a sugar sweet voice. His face was flushed and was a blotchy red. It was clear that he had no idea what the sentences said, apart from the fact that it was humiliating him.

He opened and closed his mouth, so I took the opportunity to humiliate him a bit more.

"Oh dear. You can't even read a word of it? Shame, really. I didn't expect you to be so…illiterate. I'm so sorry. Would you like me to translate it for you to make it easier?" Snape protested, but I turned to the board regardless and flicked my wand, translating it perfectly into English for the whole class to see. The wizards floundered a little from suddenly understanding the words, before bursting into laughter, even the Slytherins. Every single student in the class was laughing at Snape, and I couldn't have been more proud of myself for bringing this onto him.

But why stop at just this class? Why not let other classes see this humiliation? So I flicked my wand again and charmed the chalk to stay on the board for a month. Magic can be pretty handy sometimes.

Snape glared at me with pure hate and barked, "Detention! Saturday evening, my office."

Ah, he pulled out the famous D-word. I hated detentions but this one was so worth it.

* * *

**Translations (they aren't perfect. Google Translate isn't exactly the most accurate translating site in the world):**

**1. Είστε ένα γλοιώδες, λιπαρά μαλλιά, μεγάλη μύτη, άσχημη, κατάφυτη ρόπαλο από τον Τάρταρο – You are a slimy, oily haired, big nosed, ugly, overgrown bat from Tartarus.**

**2. τι ανιχνεύσει στον κώλο σας και να πεθάνει; Ω περιμένετε, ότι αγνοούν. Τίποτα δεν θα ήθελε να ανιχνεύσουμε στον κώλο σου. Συγνώμη, λάθος μου - What crawled up your ass and died? Oh wait, ignore that. Nothing would want to crawl up your ass. Sorry, my mistake.**

**3. Ξέρω τι πρόκειται να πάρω για τα γενέθλιά σας! Τριακόσια μπουκάλια του σαμπουάν. Θα πρέπει να πλένουν περισσότερο από όλους ότι το πετρέλαιο, αλλά αν σας πήρα το ποσό που χρειάζεστε, η Αμερική θα πάει έσπασε – I know what to get for your birthday! Three hundred bottles of shampoo. You'll need more to wash out all that oil in your hair, but I got you the amount you need, America would go broke.**

**Sorry for the wait but i had assignments and tests and whatnot due this week, so i had to work on this first. But it's a long chapter, so that should make up for it. Review please! :)**

**~AlleyKat2134**


	9. We meet some old friends again

"This is speaking in English"

"This is speaking in Greek"

_This is thinking or communicating non-verbally_

**Chapter 8**

**Harry POV**

"Bloody hell, that was hilarious! Did you see the look on Snape's face?" Ron asked, still chuckling about that scene Natalia had made. He was so wrapped up in admiring Lia that he had forgotten about my little display of cheek, which also got me a detention on Saturday night. Hermione was busy in the library trying to find out what language Lia had been writing in.

We turned a corner, into the seventh floor corridor and saw that Percy and his group of people were wandering around the hallway, looking lost. Speak of the devil and she will appear.

I walked up to them and asked if they needed help. Of course, they said yes and I led them back the right way whilst listening to Ron talk Lia's ear off about her insults.

Just as we were turning a corner, I heard a voice call out, "Hey Scar head, Weasel. What poor people have you got with you now? I feel so sorry for them. They could be hanging out with much better company than you Mudblood lovers."

I groaned and grit my teeth in anger. Out of all people, it had to be Malfoy. I stopped and turned back to face him.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" I demanded. He had his usual look on. He always had this look on his face that screamed 'I'm practically a God! Bow down to me!'

"Well-" Malfoy started, before he was interrupted.

"Malfoy?_ Draco_ Malfoy? Is that you Draco?" Lia asked incredulously.

In less than a second, Annabeth had him pinned to the wall in a choke. I would have been quite pleased with this situation if it hadn't been for what she was screaming at him, "DRACO MALFOY. WHAT IN HADES WERE YOU THINKING? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR THREE YEARS AND ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS SEND US ONE LETTER. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OUR SISTERS AND BROTHERS MISSED YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE WHEN YOU STOPPED SENDING MESSAGES ALTOGETHER? YOU BASTARD! "

I expected him to start whimpering like the coward he was but instead, he deftly manoeuvred out of Annabeth's grasp.

"Nice to see you too, sis, but a 'hello' would have been enough." Malfoy replied as he brushed himself off.

What Annabeth and Malfoy were saying finally registered in my head. Did he just call Annabeth his sister? And what did Annabeth mean when she said she hadn't seen him for three years? And Malfoy had other brothers and sisters? The last time I checked, Malfoy was a spoilt brat of a single child with a filthy rich father and a sour faced mother.

"Hey Drakon! I haven't seen you in ages! We looked all over for you! Damn, you sure know how to hide. Is Luna and Nev with you here or did they actually die, like everyone thinks?" Nico asked casually, as if he was talking about something petty, instead of the life of another person.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Drakon. I hate that name. And the fact that Clarisse killed one doesn't help either." Malfoy snapped back, exasperated.

What the hell was a Drakon? What sort of nickname was that? And this Clarisse person had killed one? They couldn't just go around killing random things! That was wrong.

And did he ask about Luna and Neville? Since when did he know them? As far as I knew, Nico had never been introduced to the two yet. They weren't being targeted were they?

I looked at Ron but he had no clue either.

I looked back at the others and saw Percy greeting Malfoy like an old friend, Natalia was busy pinching him and Travis and Connor Stoll had somehow gotten hold of his wand and were silently pointing at his hair, and then his eyes. Malfoy's once bleach blonde hair and blue-grey eyes were slowly darkening until his hair was brown, almost black and his eyes were as grey as storm clouds. They matched Annabeth's eyes to a T. His facial structure also changed slightly. His cheekbones were slightly higher, his nose was a little straighter and his eyes slanted upwards just a bit more.

"Whoa he has black hair! Why does he have-Bloody hell, they really are siblings!" Ron muttered to me. Now that Malfoy's looks had changed, I could clearly see the resemblance between the two, despite their different hair colours.

"This is not good Ron. They're friends with Malfoy. Annabeth is even Malfoy's _sister_! This is dangerous. Even if Malfoy isn't a Death Eater, he still is a supporter of Voldemort-oh come on it's just a name- and I know from experience that if it was between us and their family, those Americans would chose family. They may be after Luna and Neville, for some reason. We have to be careful around them, got that?" I whispered urgently to Ron. He nodded and fixed the group with a not-so-friendly stare.

**Nico POV**

"-have to be careful around them, got it?" I heard Harry say to Ron as the seven of us caught up in our reunion, thanks to my excellent demigod hearing. Crap. Weren't Draco on good terms with Harry? That was the whole point as to why he was sent away anyway.

See, Draco was sent on the same quest as we are on now, except he started at the age of eleven. He was supposed to be aiding in the fight against Voldemort. He was given Hecate's blessing and had been adopted by a family who looked slightly like him. I knew for a fact that he had to wear a colour-changing spell all day every day for his eyes and hair.

When I first saw him, I didn't recognise him until Harry said 'Malfoy'. It was comical, seeing him with blonde hair because he was the only child of Athena I knew who had inherited her hair, instead of his father's.

But back to the matter of Harry Potter, why hadn't he befriended him? Everyone at camp knew that he was very friendly and open when he wanted to be. And if he hadn't been acting all buddy-buddy with Potter, then what had he been doing?

"Guys, we can talk later, but right now, we really need to go and get ready for that sing-along Natalia promised." I reminded everyone, glaring pointedly at Lia. She just scowled and looked down, no doubt regretting her promise now. She was a beautiful singer, but she absolutely hated doing it, for some unknown reason. She probably thought she wasn't good enough.

Draco glanced at Lia and chuckled, nodding. "I'll talk to you guys later. We have some catching up to do. I'll send someone to look for you tonight," He called over his shoulder as he sent one last sneer at two thirds of the Golden Trio and strutted away, his eyes and hair changing back to its 'usual' colours.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked us, looking…betrayed? Suspicious? Whatever it was, I knew we had just lost a tiny bit of his trust. Great. Just what we needed. Draco is so going down for this.

**Natalia POV**

"What do you mean, what was that all about?" Percy asked innocently, cocking his head to the side. Nico was staring at Harry, obviously frustrated.

I caught his eye and asked silently, _What are you looking like that for?_

_I heard Harry talking to Ron. We lost some of their trust._ He replied, sighing. Oh goodie. Just what we needed. We had just got them to trust us again and now, just with a simple conversation with a friend. How the Hades were we going to earn it back? I, for one, am certainly not apologising again.

I shuddered out of my thoughts and payed closer attention to the interrogation going on with my others friends.

"Why did he call you his sister?" Harry directed this question at Annabeth. He had been firing questions at us every two seconds for the past five minutes and it was getting difficult to keep our cover.

"Because he is. Well, more like a half-brother, but there isn't much difference." Annabeth replied bluntly. I nodded in approval. It was better to let people think that you had nothing to hide, rather than make them suspicious with evasive answers. Especially if you wanted the people as allies.

Harry paused for a second before launching into his next question. I rolled my eyes. He was acting like he was in the FBI or something. I tuned out of conversation until I was jolted back into it with a sudden question from Harry.

"Can I see your left arms?" He asked all of us.

The six of us looked at each other weirdly. I placed a hand on my left forearm and felt my knife strapped to it. There was no way I was going to show him that. From the looks on my companions' faces, they had weapons concealed under there as well.

"No. Why would you want that?" Nico asked, narrowing his eyes at the best friends in from of him. The rest of us kept quiet. Without the Mist to protect us, we had to rely on our smoothest liar. I regretted not asking Chiron to teach me how to control the Mist earlier. The only one who knew was Thalia, but she was busy recruiting more Hunters somewhere in a forest in America. She couldn't help us now.

As soon as the words were out of Nico's mouths I knew he had said the wrong thing. Harry's eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously and Ron sucked in a deep breath. Nico's stare didn't waver, though I knew that he knew he had made a mistake.

"So…you're coming to our sing-along right? It's going to be so fun. We're even going to make Nico and Percy sing together." Annabeth tried to grin, but it was obvious that she was trying to change the subject.

Harry caught onto what she was trying to do and was about to say something when Ron butt in, eyes shining with excitement. He nodded at Annabeth and started digging Nico about his singing. Honestly Nico sings like a dying cat and Percy was much, much worse. I don't know what the two of them together would sound like.

Ron seemed to have temporarily forgotten about our situation with our left arms, whatever that was about, and chatted along with Percy. I wanted to sing right now but instead, settled for thanking the gods for Ron's stupidity.

We climbed into the common room, acutely aware of Harry's glare boring into our backs.

**Harry POV**

They hadn't shown us their arms. They had _refused _to show us their arms. To add to that, I had seen Natalia's hand flick to her left forearm, right where the Dark Mark should have been. If there was anything I was sure of, it was the fact that the American transfer students were Death Eaters. I had to tell Hermione and find out more about them.

Ron, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten about the situation and my warning as he discussed the sing-along that was going on later tonight. I called him over and glared. Re remembered what was going on and his face hardened. He bid the Americans goodbye and walked over to me and we set out to find Hermione.

* * *

We found Hermione at the very back of the empty library, sitting on a window ledge surrounded by thick books about a million different languages. We stood next to her and waited for her to notice us but she was so caught up in her book that she didn't even notice Ron practically breathing down her neck next to her.

I cleared my throat and she jumped. "Harry! When did you get here? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is actually. I need to talk to you about it."

Hermione looked concerned and motioned for me to continue. I began to recount everything that had happened between Percy, Annabeth, Natalia, Travis, Connor, Nico and Malfoy, Ron chiming in every time I had missed something.

When I was done she furrowed her eyebrows, looking worried and thoughtful.

"Hermione? You still here with us? Hello? Earth to Hermione?" I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to get her back to us.

"Yes, yes. Stop that. I was thinking."

"And…?"

"Well there is almost no doubt that they are Death Eaters. Just the fact that they refused to show you their arms proved that. But how could they be? They are clearly American and I didn't think You-Know-Who's influence had spread there yet."

"Hermione, they have been acting suspicious since yesterday, and that was just their first day here. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about that thing in the Forest. You know, I bet Nico and Natalia had planned for us to be rescued, just to gain our trust. And then she apologised to make everyone else melt." Ron stated wisely, much to our surprise.

We all fell into a contemplative silence.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, back to his clueless self. He turned to Hermione.

She had a look of concentration on her face before she sighed, "I guess the least we could do now is follow those six to wherever it is they are going, and then go to Dumbledore with whatever we overheard. Then we will know what they are talking about, find out who else is on Malfoy's side and keep Dumbledore informed at the same time."

That seemed like a great plan to me but Ron gaped at her and asked incredulously, "Did you just suggest we sneak out at midnight?"

"Yes I did."

"And that this will require _rule breaking_?"

"Yes I do Ronald. I'm not stupid. I've done it before and desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Oh, be quiet, you. Harry, make sure you bring your Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map down with you to that sing-along thing they're setting up." Hermione instructed, blushing.

We nodded and headed back up to the common room.

**Natalia POV**

It was time for the sing-along, so we all changed and raced downstairs and into the lounge area, where most of Gryffindor was sitting. I clutched my Rubik's cube. It could turn into any instrument I wanted, as long as I asked in the right way. As I entered the common room, I looked for a certain son of Demeter. Apparently, he had been in our house to begin with.

I finally spotted Neville in the corner with two boys, both of whom looked my age. I smiled at him and he gave me a discrete two thumbs up as encouragement in response. Everyone knew how much I truly hated singing.

As soon as we got back, the matter of Harry Potter was pushed out of our minds and we set about planning and practicing for our performances. Travis had paired up with Connor, Percy was paired up with Nico (as promised) and I was going to be singing with Annabeth. Annabeth sang like an angel. She had the clearest soprano I had ever heard, and I envied her voice and often wondered how she wasn't a child of Apollo, instead of Athena.

And so, the night of singing began. Normally, each pair would perform an original as well, but no one felt up to it this time.

Percy and Nico would be going first, singing 'We Will Rock You' by Queen. It suited them perfectly, as normal singing sounded like they were choking on something, so a shouting song was better for them. We warned everyone about their terrible singing beforehand, and as they were screaming-sorry, singing, people laughed and generally had a good time.

Next was Travis and Connor. They had dedicated their song, 'Tickets' by Maroon 5, to Drew Tanaka of the Aphrodite cabin. As they sang, it became clear why they chose the song for her. It was basically about a spoilt girl who manipulated people with her body. It was just like Drew, except she manipulated with her words. We all cracked up when the Stolls sang the line 'Perfect on the outside, but nothing at the core', thinking how true it was.

Finally, it was time for my duet with Annabeth. We had picked out 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. It had a great deal to do with the war that was going on now and served as a reminder for the Titan War.

Annabeth sang the melody as I harmonised, switching roles every verse. As we finished off, the room was silent before cheering filled the room. After our main performances were over with, we invited many people to sing with us and to sing along if they knew the song.

When it was over, all six of us stood and bowed before we shooed everyone off to bed.

It wasn't actually that bad. I had expected a lot worse. I glanced at a clock and saw that it was already midnight. We had had so much fun that we had lost track of time. Now all there was to do was wait for Neville to show up and take us to their private meeting place.

* * *

After about half an hour, Neville came down the stairs. He cast a look around the room and fingered his bronze sword in the form of a key chain before muttering, "I have a feeling that the Golden Trio are going to follow us. Harry and Ron weren't in bed and they have-"

"They have the invisibility cloak. We know." Annabeth sighed.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say, this isn't the first time the Golden Trio have tried to stalk us. It seems like they still haven't learnt their lesson. How did you find out about it?" Nico ground out.

"I found out in first year. They kept sneaking out so I stayed up one night to watch out for them and I heard them sneaking out again with the cloak. And before you ask, I didn't IM you guys because I ran out of drachmas and when Draco gave me some I forgot what I was going to tell you." Neville explained sheepishly. We all groaned. The nervous, shy boy persona he always wore here may be an act, but the forgetfulness certainly wasn't and it annoyed everyone to no end.

When Annabeth began telling him off for something that had happened five years ago, I interjected and suggested that it was best we got a move on and tried to lose the Golden Trio, newly dubbed the Annoying Three, on the way.

**Harry POV**

Neville? _Neville Longbottom?_ The timid, shy boy who I had known and been friends with since first year was the one on Draco's side? I couldn't believe it. Malfoy had made it quite clear that he hated everyone except the Slytherins, so how was it possible that Neville was somehow on his side?

Ron spluttered beside me as we watched him come down the stairs. We shuffled closer as he began talking to the others, but they had started talking in that strange language of their, so we couldn't understand a word. Nico looked peeved and Neville looked grim. They set off after a little rant from Annabeth about something.

We tailed them and tried to catch any English words they may be saying in between their gibberish, but at the speed they were talking, it was impossible to tell. We had just been nearing a regularly used and patrolled corridor on the fourth floor when we all heard a reproachful meow. Mrs Norris was padding towards us slowly and where Mrs Norris went, Filch followed soon after.

Hermione, Ron and I were safe from Filch, but the group of seven in front of us were clearly visible. We waited smugly for Filch to come and tell them off, but something unexpected happened.

Nico grabbed everyone but Natalia, stepped into the shadows and promptly disappeared. Natalia stepped into the same shadow seconds after that and disappeared as well.

We stood still, stunned. They had done it again. All of them had just simply gone, just like Nico and Natalia had just simply appeared out of nowhere in the Forest.

"They did it again! How do they keep doing that? You can't Apparate in Hogwarts." Hermione cried.

"No, you can't Apparate, whatever that is. But there are other forms of travel apart from Apparating," A familiar voice said behind us.

Suddenly the cloak was yanked off our heads and we whipped around to face a grinning Natalia.

"You guys just don't learn your lessons do you? What part of tying you to a tree _didn't _suggest that we didn't liked to be followed?" She teased, holding the cloak behind her back, out of sight and out of reach.

"Give the cloak back!" Ron shouted at her. All was quiet as we heard shuffling footsteps and a hunched shadow that could only have belonged to Filch moved along the hall, getting closer and closer.

"Who's there? Come out now. You can't hide down that hallway." He wheezed.

We were now frantic, but Natalia was still relaxed, as if she knew she wasn't going to get caught. Of course she wasn't. She had the cloak with her. The cloak that we were now desperately trying to get back.

Natalia toyed with us until the last minute, keeping the cloak just out of reach. It was so frustrating, being so close to getting something, but at the same time so far.

As Filch turned the corner, Natalia turned to us and sneered, "You really are idiots. Are you guys wizards or not? You could have just Accio'd the damn cloak to you," before she vanished. Not hiding-under-the-cloak vanished, but disappearing-like-Nico vanished.

"Aha! I've found you. Time for a little visit to Professor Snape." Filch cried triumphantly as he saw us standing in the middle of the hall with no place to hide.

**And that's the end of the chapter:) **

**I really feel like bringing Thalia into the book, but I can't find a way how to yet. Actually I've got a few ideas but they happen later on. Maybe in the next chapter, maybe in two or three chapters.**

**You should go check out the three songs I included in this chapter if you don't know them (which I highly doubt). And check out the covers for Safe and Sound. There's a duet my Tiffany Alvord and Megan Nicole and there's a solo by Christina Grimmie. They're all really good!**

**On the other hand, what do you think of Draco with black hair? To be honest, I didn't really like the idea much but the hair colour normally comes from the father when it comes to Athena's kids, and I don't like Draco with bleach blonde hair. **

**Next chapter will be about the meeting, but you'll probably have to wait a few days because I have to get a chapter done for a Wattpad story I'm writing with a friend. She will blow my head off if I don't finish it soon. And plus the chapter might be a little short…probably**

**Sorry for any OOC-ness or errors. If you spot any could you please tell me? I would appreciate it a lot. And I would also appreciate reviews a lot.**

**~AlleyKat2134 **


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter, but it isn't. I know I haven't updated this story in...ages and I'm really sorry, but I'm abandoning this story. I might even delete it. This story was originally really interesting for me to write at first but I sort of lost the Percy Jackson vibe some time during September. And then I had my yearly exams and they were hell to prepare for, and I just didn't have the opportunity to write anything.

I think I originally really really liked the Percy Jackson series but after a little bit, it just became a book that I liked and thought was funny, but I lost all the inspiration I had to write for it. Honestly, my attention span is very short and to stay focused and inspired enough to write anything for a long period of time doesn't come easily to me, unless I am really obsessed with something.

I'll try to continue my other story, but if I write any new stories, there is a 80% chance that it won't be about Percy Jackson. I still love the Percy Jackson series but not enough to write a story on it. The next story I'll write will probably be about Bleach or Harry Potter, 'coz they are two of my only obsessions I've managed to keep for ages. But then again, I have no imagination. I'm really sorry.

~AlleyKat2134


End file.
